Backwards with Purpose: Always and Always Part I (tłumaczenie pl)
by lubieplacki123
Summary: AU. Harry, Ron i Ginny cofają się w czasie, aby powstrzymać przed zniszczeniem wszystkiego, co jest im bliskie i śmierci wszystkich, których kochają. Oryginał autorstwa Deadwoodpecker


**Prolog**

Nawet ciasto zrobione przez Stworka w ustach Harry'ego Pottera smakowało jak popiół, gdy próbował je przełknąć. Herbata, którą pił by rozluźnić swoje gardło była gorzka, niesmaczna. Skrzat domowy robił wszystko najlepiej jak potrafił, zawsze, zwłaszcza w tych ważniejszych dniach, ale Harry był fizycznie nie zdolny, żeby cieszyć się z tego co ofiarował im skrzat. Nie ma pociechy w jedzeniu. Nawet Ginny Potter, jego najlepsze źródło komfortu, nie mogła złagodzić bólu, który ciążył na jego duszy, wprowadzając go w depresję, która nie pozwalała mu jeść, pić, kochać się. Nie dziś.

Trzy osoby siedzące w jadalni nie mogły udawać, tak jak normalnie próbowali, że ich złamane serca zostaną pewnego dnia uleczone. Ginny bawiła się swoim jedzeniem, przesuwając je po talerzu i nawet go nie próbując. Ron Weasley nie próbował nawet udawać, że je. Siedział zgarbiony, a ręce skrzyżował na klatce piersiowej. Harry widział poruszające się mięśnie jego szczęki, gdy zaciskał zęby, a jego nozdrza rozchylały się raz na jakiś czas, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać.

"Przynieść ognistą whiskey?" Zapytał cicho Harry. "Kupiłem najlepszą. Na dziś."

"Równie dobrze możesz," powiedział Ron bezbarwnie. Ginny tylko pokiwała z zamkniętymi oczami.

Harry wstał. Mógł użyć magii, aby przywołać butelkę, ale czuł potrzebę żeby się ruszyć. Przeszedł przez pokój, który mimo wysiłków Stworka był ponury i mroczny, tak, jak Grimmauld Place było od zawsze. Odrzucił szybko tę myśl, bo mimo ponurości rezydencji Blacków miał też stąd dobre wspomnienia. Wspomnienie dobrych czasów sprawiło, że żołądek podszedł mu do gardła bardziej, niż na wspomnienie tych złych.

W domu nie było żadnych zdjęć. Jedyne jakie można było tu znaleźć były w albumie, który Harry dostał wiele lat temu od Hagrida. Nie było wesołego machania od martwych ludzi, które pogłębiało smutek i żal. Harry sam zapakował te zdjęcia – było to zbyt trudne dla Rona i Ginny, by widzieć ich rodzinę, uśmiechającą się do nich.

"-Harry?" Głos Ginny przerwał jego przemyślenia.

"Hm?"

"Tylko tam stałeś…" Widział zrozumienie w jej brązowych oczach. Nie wiedział gdzie i kim byłby bez niej. Prawdopodobnie byłby martwy. Byli małżeństwem prawie trzy lata; wzięli ślub kilka miesięcy po Bitwie o Hogwart, samotni tylko z Ronem po ich stronie. Flitwick, dyrektor Hogwartu i jeden z niewielu osób pozostałych przy życie po Bitwie, odprawiał nabożeństwo przez łzy.

"Wiem. Przepraszam."

Skończyło się na tym, że i tak przywołał butelkę magią i trzy szoty później czuł się prawie obojętny." Nienawidziliby tego co robimy," Powiedział Ron niespodziewanie. Harry nie wiedział już, ile jego najlepszy przyjaciel wypił, ale nie był jego opiekunem. Ron mówił o nich tylko, gdy był pijany.

"Wiem," powiedziała Ginny. "Ale robimy co możemy."

"Hermiona," jego głos się załamał. "Skopałaby nam tyłki."

"Zrobiłaby to," Zgodził się Harry. Zrobiły wiele ,żeby jego martwa przyjaciółka skopała mu tyłek.

"Fred i George byliby – oni byliby nie do wytrzymania," Ginny próbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszło jej to trochę krzywo i zniknęło prawie od razu po pojawieniu.

"Wasi rodzice srogo by was zbesztali," Harry wyciągnął rękę, w której nie trzymał whisky i złapał go za ramię. "Zwłaszcza twoja mama."

"Tata byłby – byłby w kuchni i patrzył na mugolskie rzeczy podczas, gdy mama by na nas krzyczała."

"Percy czytałby nam akt o zamieszkach, mówiąc nam, że nie jesteśmy dobrymi wzorami do naśladowania i że hańbimy nazwisko Weasley.

"W między czasie planowałby wywiady – _zaraz po_ pozbyciu się z domu wszystkich butelek ognistej whisky." Dokończył Ron, gdy głos Ginny przycichł. Jej twarz była bez wyrazu, szczęka mocno zaciśnięta, a dłoń mocno zaciśnięta wokół dłoni Harry'ego.

"Fleur byłaby na nas tak zła, że krzyczałaby na nas po francusku," dodał Harry. Ognista whisky paliła go w gardło i sprawiała, że łatwiej mu się mówiło. "Bill tak by nas przeklął, że bylibyśmy starzy i siwi zanim by nas opuściła klątwa."

"Charlie napuściłby na nas smoki," zaoferowała Ginny. "Wiecie, że by to zrobił."

Tylko, że oni wszyscy byli martwi, _wszyscy. Zdemolowany korytarz pełen ciał i zalany krwią._ Harry potrząsnął głową z rozdrażnieniem. Spali na ziemi nie zdając sobie sprawy z samotnego i gorzkiego zwycięstwa oraz bólu jaki sprawiła ich śmierć. Gdyby Harry wiedział wcześniej, że jest horkruksem, gdyby tylko poddał się przed tą rzezią…

"Przestań, Harry," powiedzieli jednocześnie Ginny i Ron. "Wiemy o czym myślisz," dodała Ginny. "To _nie twoja wina_ "

"J-ja tylko – "

"Wiem," powiedziała delikatnie Ginny. "Obwiniaj tych którzy są winni. Voldemort ich zabił. Bellatrix ich zabiła. Dolohov ich zabił. Ty zabiłeś tych, którzy odebrali nam rodzinę.

"Tylko raz," powiedział z goryczą Harry.

Ron odetchnął głęboko, wypił kolejnego szota i zacisnął oczy. "Będę za nimi tęsknił. Zawsze i na zawsze."

"Zawsze i na zawsze," powtórzyli Harry i Ginny. _Zawsze i na zawsze_ było powiedzeniem, które powstało podczas oświadczyn Harry'ego i Ginny. Nie było to romantyczne. Po miesiącach pogrzebów tylko miłość do niej utrzymywała go przy zdrowych zmysłach.

" _Ginny," wyszeptał, leżąc z ramionami wokół niej. Dopiero się obudzili. Poranki były wtedy trudne – w pierwszym momencie po przebudzenie łatwo było zapomnieć, że zwycięstwo bardzo przypominało przegraną._

" _Harry," wymamrotała w jego klatkę piersiową._

" _Nie mogę bez ciebie żyć," powiedział. "Nie przeżyłbym."_

" _Ja też nie," westchnęła._

" _Będę cię kochał," powiedział. "Zawsze i na zawsze. Wyjdziesz za mnie?" To było najlepsze co mógł zrobić. Wrócili do siebie po roku bezowocnych poszukiwań horkruksów i po ataku na Norę. Stojący przerażony w gruzach Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że pomimo jego najlepszych starań Ginny i jej rodzina zawsze będą celami. Nie chciał jej stracić, gdy nie wiedziała, że mimo czasu i odległości była dla niego najważniejsza. Mieli nadzieję. Po kolejnym roku, gdzie Ginny i jej rodzina musieli się ukrywać oraz częstych wizytach, Harry zdecydował, że jak tylko skończy z Voldemortem to założy na jej palec pierścionek i nigdy jej nie opuści. Wyobrażał sobie w jaki sposób ja o to zapyta. Prawdopodobnie w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru albo na boisku do Quidditcha. Zrobiłby coś romantycznego – poprosiłby Hermionę o pomoc._

 _Niestety tak się nie stało._

Zostało to ich powiedzeniem i obydwoje powiedzieli to w przysięgach, które złożyli sobie na samotnym wzgórzu pokrytym wrzosami. Powiedzenie przyczepiło się Rona, ale nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy przez miesiące.

 _Był to dzień świąteczny, na zewnątrz szalała burza, a wewnątrz żałoba. Dzień, który powinien być szczęśliwy, ale gdy każde z nich straciło wszystkich, których kochali, było to niemożliwe. Znaleźli pocieszenie w winie._

" _Będę za nimi tęsknił," powiedział Ron. "Zawsze i na zawsze." Nie był na tyle pijany, żeby nia zdać sobie sprawy, że wypowiedział słowa, które były ważne dla Harry'ego i Ginny. "Przepraszam, ja – "_

" _Nie." Powiedział Harry stanowczo. Wymienił spojrzenia z Ginny. "To pasuje."_

 _I tak było. Zawsze i na zawsze oznaczało jego i Ginny. Oznaczało też jego i Rona oraz ich wspólną przeszłość. Oznaczało to Rona i Ginny, jedynych członków dużej rodziny, którzy przeżyli, wrażliwsi niż ktokolwiek sobie kiedyś wyobrażał. Oznaczało rany, które zawsze, zawsze pozostaną i oznaczało to miłość, którą zawsze, zawsze będą czuli do tych, których stracili._

Siedzieli w ciszy przez dobrą godzinę i Harry był pewien, że nie tylko on o tym myśli. Ginny przysunęła swoje krzesło bliżej Harry'ego; ich ramiona otarły się o siebie. Chciał ją przytulić, wejść w nią dopóki nie zapomni, ale była to rocznica wszystkiego co stracili i Harry nie sadził, że mógłby się z nią kochać, nawet jeśli by spróbował.

"Chciałbym, żebyśmy mieli zmieniacz czasu Hermiony" powiedział Ron z roztargnieniem, jego głos ochrypły.

"Chciałbym cofnąć się w czasie. Nie zostałbym obezwładniony przez to cholerne zaklęcie. Mógłbym ich ochronić, może…"

" _To jest zmieniacz czasu, Harry,"_ przypomniał sobie głos Hermiony i w jego głowa pojawiła się tak szalona i pokręcona myśl, że wiedział, że jest bardziej pijany niż mu się wydawało. Próbował to powstrzymać, udawać że o tym nie pomyślał, ale ten absurdalny pomysł nie chciał go opuścić. Otworzył usta, ale nie wyszły z nich żadne słowa.

"Harry?" Słyszał zaalarmowanie w głosie Ginny. Musiał wyglądać jak szalony; _czuł_ się szalony. Miał ochotę się zaśmiać.

"Co jeśli moglibyśmy?" Zapytał. "Co jeśli _moglibyśmy?"_

"Moglibyśmy co?" Ron się w niego wgapiał. Nic dziwnego, Harry nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak żywy. Nie czuł się tak od kiedy stracili na polu bitwy wszystkich oprócz siebie.

"Co jeśli moglibyśmy cofnąć się w czasie?"

"Harry…" Westchnęła Ginny. "To nie jest możliwe. Nie jest. Zmieniacze czasu mogą na przenieść tylko o kilka godzin, _wiesz_ o tym. Jesteś pijany, powinniśmy iść do łóżka."

"Nie," powiedział Harry stanowczo. "Powinniśmy o tym pomyśleć, musimy!"

"Jesteś psychiczny, stary," powiedział Ron beznamiętnie. "Psychiczny. Nie powinieneś nawet o tym myśleć. To nie jest zdrowe."

Śmiech Harry'ego brzmiał strasznie nawet dla niego samego. "Sposób w jaki żyjemy nie jest zdrowy, Ron. Minęło już trzy lata, a my nie zrobiliśmy nic od kiedy to się stało. Jesteśmy _starzy_ , a mamy dopiero dwadzieścia cztery lata. Ledwo żyjemy, nasza trójka. Gdyby waszej dwójki tu nie było, prawdopodobnie już dawno popełniłbym samobójstwo.

W oczach Ginny stanęły łzy. "Harry… to jest _niemożliwe,_ to co chcesz zrobić."

"Skąd wiesz?" zapytał Harry wojowniczo. "Może komuś się to udało, ale po prostu nigdy o tym nie powiedział."

"Co, zbudujemy super potężny zmieniacz czasu?" zapytał Ron. "Cofniemy się w czasie i uratujemy wszystkich, pozostając w ukryciu? Co możemy zmienić?"

"Wszystko," powiedział Harry. "Wszystko. Musimy spróbować, cholera!"

"Harry, mamy te wszystkie wspomnienia o życiu bez nich," powiedziała Ginny. "Trzy lata wspomnień. Jeśli naprawdę cofniemy się w czasie, będziemy to wiedzieć. Oni będą żywi."

"Nie jeśli zmienimy Los," powiedział Harry. "Mielibyśmy inne wspomnienia. Bylibyśmy teraz w Norze, świętując naszą wygraną, a nie ubolewając nad tym, co straciliśmy."

Ron i Ginny wymienili spojrzenia.

"Słuchajcie," powiedział Harry, coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. "Ron, nie chciałbyś odzyskać swojej _żony_? Ginny, nie chciałabyś żyć w świecie, gdzie twoja rodzina nadal żyje?"

"To okrutne," powiedziała cicho Ginny, ale Harry wiedział, że o tym myśli.

"Przepraszam," powiedział, ale nieszczerze. Czuł się znów prawie żywy, czuł się tak jak wtedy, gdy kochał się z Ginny lub gdy latał z Ronem dookoła wsi. Czuł się jakby miał cel. Mogło to bym niemożliwe, ale musiał chociaż _spróbować._

"Wydaje mi się, że Hermiona coś kiedyś wspomniała," powiedział niepewnie Ron, myślami będąc gdzieś indziej. "To było rano, po tym jak uratowaliście Syriusza. Mówiła o tym, że zmieniacze czasu są najbardziej niezawodnym sposobem, by podróżować w czasie."

"A jeśli zmieniacz czasu jest najbardziej niezawodny to muszą być też jakieś mniej niezawodne," powiedział Harry. "Spróbujemy dowiedzieć się o tym więcej jutro, po rozmowie z portretem Dumbledora."

"Wybieramy się do Hogwartu?" zapytała Ginny. Harry wiedział o czym myśli. Nie byli tam od rana, zaraz po bitwie; gruzy nie były wysprzątane, a ciała nadal leżały w Wielkiej Sali.

"Tak," powiedział Harry.

"Dumbledore będzie wiedział, czy jest coś, co moglibyśmy zrobić," powiedział Ron.

Harry czuł się dziwnie, mówiąc delikatnie. Przez trzy lata pożerał go smutek i żałoba, pożerał ich wszystkich. To było dziwne uczucie, znów mieć jakiś cel. "Myślę… Naprawdę myślę, że jest jakiś sposób."

Zauważył, że jego szaleństwo wpłynęło na Rona i Ginny. Potrzebował chwili, żeby rozpoznać wyraz ich twarzy. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat wyglądali na pełnych nadziei.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Następnego dnia świt nadszedł wcześnie, a sen Harry'ego był głęboki; nie miał ani jednego koszmaru. Gdy się obudził odrzucił na bok buteleczkę Leku na Kaca Cioci Jigg, którą Stworek położył na stoliku nocnym i wyskoczył z łóżka. Zanim się umył, Ginny zdążyła wstać i wyglądała teraz tak, jak on się czuł: oszołomiona i pełna nadzieji. Czemu nie pomyśleli o tym wcześniej? Wszystko mogłoby być już zmienione!

Spotkali Rona, siedzącego w salonie niecałe dziesięć minut później, jego włosy wciąż mokre od prysznica. Nie poruszał się już jak Inferius i wyglądał prawie jak stary Ron, ten Ron z którym Harry chodził do Hogwartu, przed śmiercią jego żony, rodziców i braci, zanim stał się tylko pustą skorupą.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ron wyglądał na oszołomionego.

"A więc naprawdę to robimy?" zapytał Ron. "Próbujemy to zrobić?"

"Tak," powiedziała stanowczo Ginny. "Tak."

Opuścili dom razem i Harry był zaskoczony tym, jak _przyjemne_ to było uczucie opuścić go z jakiegoś powodu, innego niż po kilka niezbędnych rzeczy, których Stworek nie mógł dla nich zdobyć. Stali się odludkami, pomyślał cierpko Harry.

Ruszyli naprzód z celem, ominęli magiczne osłony i teleportowali się razem z głośnym trzaskiem.

Hogsmeade wyglądało tak, jak pamiętał je ze swojego czwartego roku, bez dementorów i strachu. Ludzie chodzili otwarcie po pokręconych i wąskich uliczkach, a Harry poczuł tylko małe ukłucie niechęci do tych ludzi, którzy żyli i śmiali się w świecie bez Voldemorta. Nie ponieśli oni konsekwencji, tak, jak Harry, Ron i Ginny. Oni to zmienią, pomyślał Harry. Ginny ścisnęła jego rękę tak mocno, że poczuł jak strzelają mu palce. Kiedy na nią popatrzył, zauważył jej ogniste spojrzenie, choć raz nie przyćmione smutkiem. _Zrobią to._

Droga to Hogwartu była tak długa jak zawsze, ale wydawało się że szli tylko kilka minut. Nikt ich nie rozpoznał, dzięki Merlinowi; przypuszczał, że ludzie przestali mieć nadzieję na zobaczenie ich, tak długo się ukrywali.

Przed nimi pojawiły się bramy, silne i stoickie. Harry pamiętał, jak połamane były po ataku olbrzymów.

" _Harry?!"_

Wszyscy troje obrócili się za siebie i zobaczyli Hagrida, jego usta szeroko otwarte z niedowierzenia. Był tak wysoki, jak zawsze i szerszy niż wtedy, gdy Harry widział go ostatnio, więcej niż dwa lata temu.

"Ron? Ginny?" Hagrid był zbyt oszołomiony, by się ruszyć.

"Cześć, Hagrid," powiedział Harry. Ron i Ginny powtórzyli po nim.

"Co… co wasza trójka tutaj robi?"

"Przyszliśmy zobaczyć się z dyrektorem," wyjaśnił Harry. "Możesz nas wpuścić?"

Hagrid otworzył bramę jedną ręką, pośpieszył ich i przytulił mocno całą trójkę. Harry poklepał go po plecach. Gdy w końcu ich puścił, łzy spływały prosto do jego brody.

"Nie myślałem, że jeszcze kiedyś was zobaczę!"

Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Ron i Ginny stali za nim cicho. Hagrid nie wyglądał na urażonego z tego powodu i opowiadał o czymś przez całą drogę do szkoły. Okazało się, że Grawp znalazł sobie koleżankę, a centaury powitały w stadzie trzy nowe źrebięta. Seamus Finnegan przyjął posadę w szkole i był teraz nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, mimo braku jednej ręki.

Okrążyli szklarnie i znaleźli się w miejscu, gdzie dojrzeli widok, którego nie spodziewali się jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczyć. Żal narastał w Harrym, gdy patrzył na naprawiony zamek. Wieża Astronomiczna została odbudowana i Hogwart wyglądał jak zawsze majestatycznie. Nie było śladów krwi na schodach. Wyglądało tak jakby to się nigdy nie stało. Ale się stało. Bill i Fleur upadli właśnie tam; Harry nadal pamiętał jej krzyki, gdy stała nad ciałem Billa, pozbywając się trzech śmierciożerców, zanim Dolohov ją zabił.

Jego usta wykrzywiły się ponuro i Ginny ścisnęła mocno jego rękę.

Sala wejściowa była jeszcze gorsza. W głowie Harry nadal widział płonącą Hermionę i słyszał jej udręczone krzyki, widział Georga upadającego i łamiącego całe ciało, widział Arthura Weasley, który został uderzony w plecy Avadą Kedavrą, gdy próbował pomścić śmierć Billa. Charlie został rozszarpany przez Fenrira Greybacka tam, koło schodów. Tam akromantula rozerwała Percy'ego.

Oczy Ginny był szeroko otwarte z przerażenia. Nie widziała większości swojej rodziny, gdy umierali; walczyła przeciwko śmierciożercom z Lavender Brown i Parvati Patil; ale widziała gdzie leżały ich ciała. Harry myślał, że jest martwa, że zaklęcie tnące zabiło Rona. Piętnaście metrów i trzy lata od tego, gdzie stoi teraz, stał naprzeciwko Voldemorta i się nie bronił, patrzył jak śmierć leciała w jego stronę w postaci zielonego światła, bo chciał umrzeć. Zamiast tego zabiło to horkruksa i Harry wrócił, żeby zabić Volemorta, nie wiedząc, ze Ron i Ginny też przeżyli.

Wziął głęboki wdech. Ron miał mocno zaciśnięte oczy, a jego usta się poruszały, mówiąc coś czego Harry nie słyszał. Ginny trzęsła się, stojąc obok niego.

"Wy wszyscy…" westchnął Hagrid. "Wiem dlaczego nie chcieliście tu wrócić."

Harry pokiwał sztywno. "Nadal musimy zobaczyć się z Flitwickiem."

Zostawili Hagrida oraz swoje wspomnienia za sobą i ruszyli po schodach z celem. Było jeszcze wcześnie, na korytarzach nie było żadnych uczniów; nadal spali w swoich dormitoriach.

Gargulec, który strzegł domu dyrektora był taki sam. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia jakie jest hasło i nie mógł nawet zacząć zgadywać.

Ron kopnął go stopą. "Otwieraj!"

"Nie," powiedział stanowczo gargulec. "Nie znasz hasła."

Harry miał właśnie wysłać wiadomość przez patronusa, gdy usłyszeli kroki szybko zmierzające w ich stronę.

"Na jaja Merlina!" Seamus Finnegan zatrzymał się trzy metry przed nimi. Wyciągnął rękę do góry i oparł się o ścianę. "Nie sądziłem, że wasza trójka jeszcze żyje!"

"Cześć, Seamus," powiedziała cicho Ginny. Ron i Harry pokiwali na powitanie. "Znasz hasło Flitwicka? Musimy z nim porozmawiać."

"Uh," Seamus widocznie próbował się pozbierać. To było dziwne uczucie, widzieć go tylko z jedną ręką; przynajmniej ręka, która została odcięta, nie była tą, której używał do czarowania. "Kaliadok."

Gargulec się odsunął i za nim pojawiły się schody z ruchomymi stopniami. "Co to kaliadok?" Wyszeptał Harry. Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

"Do zobaczenia później, Seamus," powiedział Ron. "Pogadamy później."

"Ee, tak." Zostawili go tam, nadal stojącego z otwartymi ustami. "Tak, do zobaczenia."

Harry zapukał pewnie trzy razy. Flitwickowi trochę zajęło otworzenie drzwi i powitani zostali takim samym szokiem, jak przez Hagrida i Seamusa.

"Cóż," Flitwick wyprostował się do całej swojej wysokości, około metra. " _Cóż_."

"Dyrektorze," powiedział Harry z respektem. "Zastanawialiśmy się, czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać z portretem Dumbledora."

"Ja… tak, oczywiście," Flitwick wpuścił ich do środka. Wyglądał bardzo podobnie, ale jednocześnie inaczej, niż za czasów Dumbledora. Te małe, delikatne instrumenty (przynajmniej te, które zostały niezniszczone po ataku gniewu Harry'ego) zniknęły i zostały zastąpione stosami książek. Portrety pozostały takie same. Okupant największego z nich, który wisiał zaraz za dużym biurkiem patrzył na Harry'ego z szeroko otartymi oczami.

"Harry," powiedział portret Albusa Dumbledora. "Pani Potter i pan Weasley."

"Dumbledore," wymamrotała cała trójka.

"Powinienem…?" Flitwick wskazał ręką na drzwi. Harry poczuł ukłucie winy, że zmusza drobnego mężczyznę do opuszczenia jego własnego gabinetu.

"Jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko…"

Nagle Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Czuł się niekomfortowo, a prześwietlający wzrok Dumbledora i mamrotanie innych portretów mu nie pomagało.

Ginny go szturchnęła i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że wpatrywał się dłużej, niż myślał.

"Cena była zbyt duża," powiedział ciężko Harry. Czuł łzy zbierające mu się w oczach. Dumbledore _musiał_ wiedzieć czy to jest możliwe. _Musiał._

"Oh, Harry," mężczyzna oparł się bardziej na krześle.

"Jest jakiś sposób… Czy wiesz…" Harry wziął głęboki wdech. "Chcemy to zmienić."

Dumbledore nic nie powiedział przez dłuższą chwilę.

"Wiemy, że zmieniacz czasu nam nie pomoże," powiedział szorstko Ron. Ginny znów zaczęła się trząść.

"Chcemy wrócić do bitwy," powiedział Harry stanowczo.

"Dlaczego?" zapytał Dumbledore. Złożył razem ręce i prześwietlił wzrokiem każdego z nich.

Harry otworzył szeroko usta. Czy to nie było jasne? "Chcemy ich _uratować,_ Dumbledore. Nie jesteśmy… nie możemy… Musimy spróbować! Czy jest – "

Dumbledore mu przerwał. "Nie zrozumiałeś mnie. Czemu chcesz wrócić do bitwy? Moglibyście zrobić bardzo mało. Moglibyście uratować jedną lub dwie osoby, ale nadal stracilibyście resztę."

Ginny zesztywniała.

"Jest jakiś sposób czy nie?" zapytał głośno Ron. Harry miał ochotę go kopnąć; potrzebowali Dumbledora po swojej stronie!

"Tak," powiedział Dumbledore.

Harry odwrócił się i przejechał rękami po włosach. Ginny wydała z siebie niemy krzyk i złapała się dłonią za usta. Ron oddychał ciężko, tak jakby przebiegł właśnie kilka kilometrów.

"Jest sposób," kontynuował Dumbledore. "Właściwie jest kilka, ale tylko jeden jest wskazany w tym przypadku. Nie jest szybki, oczywiście; będziecie musieli się przygotować, między innymi zrobić bardzo trudny eliksir i skomplikowane zaklęcie. Macie szczęście, że jest was troje. Dla jednej osoby byłoby to niemożliwe.

"Zrobimy to," powiedział od razu Harry. "Teraz."

"Ah, nie ma 'teraz', kiedy mówimy o tym," powiedział im Dumbledore. "Będziecie musieli się przygotować. Samo zrobienie eliksiru zajmuje trzy lata.

"Trzy _lata_?"

"Nie wspominając o tym, że w związku z tym musicie podjąć pewne decyzje. Jak daleko chcecie się cofnąć na przykład. To musicie ustalić jeszcze zanim zaczniecie robić eliksir, ponieważ ilość składników będzie się lekko różniła."

"Ale… chcemy się cofnąć trzy lata," powiedział Harry. "Do bitwy."

"Nie radziłbym wam tego," powiedział Dumbledore. "To nie działa jak zmieniacz czasu, nie będzie po dwoje każdego z was. Będziecie tak samo przytłoczeni i zmęczeni, jak byliście tamtej nocy. Jedyna rzecz, która się zmieni to będzie to, że będziecie mieli wspomnienia z tych czasów. Będziecie wiedzieli gdzie i kiedy mają miejsce sytuacje, które chcecie powstrzymać, ale nie jest zagwarantowane, że wam się uda.

"Uważasz, że nie powinniśmy tego robić?"zZapytała powoli Ginny. "My podjęliśmy już decyzję."

"Oczywiście, iż uważam, że powinniście pani Potter," oczy Dumbledora błyszczały jak szalone. "Ale jeśli to robicie, róbcie to _dobrze."_

"Co to do cholery oznacza?" zapytał niemiło Ron.

"Zaczekaj," Harry myślał gorączkowo. "Myślę… Masz na myśli, że mamy cofnąć się _dalej?_ "

"Wyśmienicie, Harry," Dumbledore wyglądał na tak zadowolonego, jakby otrzymał dobrą ocenę z trudnego referatu. "Jeśli cofniecie się wystarczająco daleko, _możecie zapobiec powstaniu ostatniej bitwy_."

Harry myślał. Mogli wrócić do jakiegokolwiek momentu w latach, gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona byli na poszukiwaniu horkruksów. Wiedział dokładnie, gdzie one są, więc byłoby szybciej i łatwiej znaleźć je i zniszczyć. Voldemort miałby mniej czasu, by zgromadzić armię, a szanse tych, którzy stanęli za Harrym, nie byłyby tak słabe. Mógłby nawet uratować Remusa i Tonks i Teddy'ego od bycie zamordowanym w ich własnym domu. Ale… co jeśli mógł wrócić do czasu zanim Dumbledore umarł? Mógłby powstrzymać go przed założeniem pierścienia; Snape nie musiałby go zabić, a Harry miałby znakomitego czarodzieja po swojej stronie. Mógłby cofnąć się też dalej… _Syriusz_. Mogliby uniknąć bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic, Harry by bardzo dobrze wiedział, że to pułapka, więc nawet by nie poszedł. Jeśli wróciłby do swojego czwartego roku, mógłby powstrzymać Voldemorta przed wskrzeszeniem, a Cedric by przeżył.

Ron i Ginny obserwowali go ostrożnie i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że promienieje.

"Myślę, że powinniśmy wrócić do naszego pierwszego roku," powiedział im. "Możemy zająć się horkruksami, powstrzymać wiele złych rzeczy i będziemy mieć wiele lat, aby się przygotować, zanim Voldemort odzyska ciało. Dumbledore," odwrócił się do portretu. "Myślisz, że nadal będę miał w sobie horkruksa?"

"Oczywiście," odpowiedział. "Jedyną rzeczą, która się zmieni są wasze wspomnienia. Przepowiednia nadal będzie istniała, chociaż jestem bardzo ciekaw czy się choć trochę zmieni. To jest możliwe…"

Harry wyglądał na zaalarmowanego, ale Dumbledore pośpieszył, by go uspokoić. "Nie zmieni to sedna przepowiedni. Nie byłbym za to zaskoczony, gdyby zmieniło się to jak jest sformułowana."

"Co to za metoda, Dumbledore?" zapytała Ginny.

"Eliksir nazywa się Łzy Merlina – to on go stworzył i wierzę, że tylko on go użył. Zaklęcie nazywa się Sieć lub Zakrzywiona Rzeczywistość. Trzeba zrobić obydwa, aby się udało, są one ze sobą bardzo wyraźnie połączone," Dumbledore przerwał. "Proponowałbym bardzo uważnie zaplanować, co zamierzacie zrobić. Spisać wszystko. Przeanalizować to krok po kroku, jeszcze zanim zaczniecie. Będziecie mieli trochę miejsca, ale wasze cele muszą być jasne."

"E, dlaczego?" zapytał Ron.

"Głównym składnikiem są wasze wspomnienia," powiedział cicho Dumbledore. "Musicie dodać ich tak dużo, jak tylko możecie, wszystkie jakie możecie zaoferować. Poleciłbym porozmawiać z innymi o ich wspomnieniach z wojny i dodać je też. Cała wiedza jaką macie, pomoże waszym jedenastoletnim odpowiednikom."

"Więc eliksir potrzebuje naszych wspomnień?" zapytał Harry. "Czy jest to jak myślodsiewnia?"

"Tak," Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego. "Dokładnie. Lecz gdy te wspomnienia znajdą się w eliksirze, nie będziecie mogli ich odzyskać, dlatego musicie zaplanować wszystko bardzo, bardzo uważnie. Ja, oczywiście, pomogę wam jak tylko potrafię. Ostatnie wspomnienie jakie dodacie dokończy eliksir. Jedyną rzeczą, jakiej nie będziecie mogli zabrać jest zaklęcie."

"Gdzie możemy znaleźć informacje na ten temat?" zapytał Ron, po czym dodał z nadzieją, "Pamiętasz to?"

"Nie, ale znajdziecie to w Sekcji Zakazanej w cienkiej książce o nazwie _Rozwiązane Marzenia_. Jest temu zadedykowany cały rozdział."

"Cóż," powiedział w końcu Harry. "Wygląda na to, że mamy dużo pracy."

"Jeśli ktokolwiek może to zrobić tak, jak trzeba, to jest to wasza trójka," powiedział Dumbledore. "Mam do was tylko jedną prośbę. Proszę, powiedzcie mi. Wiem," przerwał. "Wiem, że rozzłościło cię to, że nie mówiłem ci wszystkiego, Harry. I przepraszam –"

"Oczywiście, że ci powiemy." Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. "Nie zamierzam zrazić do siebie jednego z moich najlepszych sojuszników."

"Lepiej zabierzmy się do pracy," powiedział Ron. "Trzy lata zaczynają się teraz."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ostatecznie wszystkie przygotowanie trwały cztery lata. Pomimo niecierpliwości wiedzieli, że muszą wszystko zrobić dobrze. Mieli wiele do stracenia.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna usiadł obok czerwonowłosej kobiety, którą ledwo pamiętał, ale do której czuł ogromną czułość, aczkolwiek nie wiedział dlaczego. Teoretycznie wiedział, że on i ta kobieta i czerwonowłosy mężczyzna pracowali nad czymś bardzo desperacko. Nad czymś co powstrzymywało ich przed przerwaniem, ale nie mieli pojęcia nad czym. Czasem żartowali na ten temat. Miał wrażenie, że kiedyś żartowali o wiele więcej.

Wczoraj, ten dziwny eliksir się skrystalizował. W kociołku znajdowały się trzy odłamki czegoś, co wyglądało jak półprzezroczyste, świecące szkło. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna chciał tego dotknąć, mimo że wiedział, że jest to ostatnia rzecz, jaką powinien robić. To by wszystko zrujnowało. Ale czym, zapytał siebie, było wszystko? Wiedział, ze w kociołku znalazłby odpowiedź, ale za każdym razem, gdy myślał o dotknięciu tego, serce ściskało go w piersi. Czerwonowłosy mężczyzna pytał go codziennie, czy wie dlaczego nie mogą tego dotknąć, ale czarnowłosy mężczyzna nie pamiętał.

"Musimy powiedzieć zaklęcie," powiedziała piękna czerwonowłosa kobieta. "Jest gotowy."

"Skąd wiesz?" Zapytał czarnowłosy mężczyzna ze strachem. "Co jeśli nie jest?"

"Jest to powiedziane w naszych notatkach," odpowiedziała. "Napisałam tak: 'gdy eliksir się skrystalizuje, to będzie czas na użycie zaklęcia. NIE DOTYKAĆ.'"

"W porządku," powiedział czerwonowłosy mężczyzna. "Powiemy zaklęcie. Przynajmniej to pamiętam. Nic innego."

"Czy nie tak miało się stać?" zapytał czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Frustrowało go to, ęe nie mógł przypomnieć sobie imienia tego mężczyzny. Czuł, że powinien je znać, ale cała jego głowa była jak wielka dziura.

"Tak, napisaliśmy to wszystko tutaj," powiedział czerwonowłosy mężczyzna. "Zastanawia mnie, dlaczego pisaliśmy wiadomości do samych siebie."

"Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek się dowiemy."

"Powinniśmy to powiedzieć," powiedział stanowczo czarnowłosy mężczyzna. "Teraz, zanim zapomnimy wszystko inne."

Złączyli ręce. Czerwonowłosa kobieta zaczęła długie zaklęcie, które brzmiało jak piosenka. Obydwaj mężczyźni dołączyli. Mówili, nawet gdy zgasły światła i pokój stał się ciemny. Jedyne światło pochodziło z kociołka.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna patrzył, jak odłamki szkła wznoszą się w powietrze i przyklejają do czegoś, co wyglądało jak pajęcza sieć, zrobiona z małych światełek. Raziło go to w oczy, więc mrugnął. Pomieszczenie stawało się coraz ciemniejsze, a dłoń kobiet coraz bardziej się pociła. Drugi mężczyzna się trząsł.

Usłyszał krzyk, który sprawił, że uniosły mu się włosy na karku. Nigdy nie słyszał czegoś takiego. Wydawało się, że trwało to całe życie, a potem wszystko stało się czarne. Dziwna myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie: _zawsze i na zawsze._ Nadal trzymając dłonie pozostałych runął do przodu w nicość.


End file.
